


I Take Your Name to Bed With Me

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be a word for love, hate, lust, and envy all mixed together. Originally published April 14, 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Take Your Name to Bed With Me

I Take Your Name to Bed With Me

I take your name to bed with me  
And wear it like a skin  
I flinch beneath my hands and loathe my stain  
I have resigned myself to be  
An icon of my sin  
A useful, hated foil to your gain

I memorize your mouth and eyes  
Your posture, and your smile  
I etch them into shadows on my wall  
I confiscate or overhear  
The whispered facts and lies  
And ponder whether you, or He, will fall

I hoard your life and hang it on  
The corner of my mind  
I writhe inside an altar to your health  
I snatch your soul and all its flash  
And study in the dark  
The wretched, weeping outrage of its wealth


End file.
